villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Agatha Prenderghast
'Agatha Prenderghast '''is an 11-year-old Puritan girl who lived in Blithe Hollows, Massachusetts, and served as the tragic antagonist of ''ParaNorman. She was voiced by Jodelle Micah Ferland. Backstory Little is known about Agatha's life before her death. Agatha lived with her mother in Blithe Hollows, and had the ability to see ghosts. At some point, she started to speak with the ghosts in the village, but this provoked fear among the other villagers, who started to believe she was practicing witchcraft. Soon, she was arrested and put on trial, found guilty, and sentenced to hanging. However, when she died, she cursed Judge Hopkins and her six main accusers to die gruesomely and rise from the grave as the living dead. It was not until death that the seven Puritans realized their mistakes. To keep the curse from happening, other members of her family who could speak with the dead read her mother's fairy tale books to her to calm her ghost down. Role in the film Public view has twisted Agatha's execution and made it look like she was an evil old witch. Mr. Prenderghast, who has been holding back her curse for years, has recently passed away. His nephew Norman Babock, a distant relative of Agatha, has the ability to see ghosts, and is given the responsibility by the ghost of Mr. Prenderghast to read the book at her grave before the sun sets, but forgets to tell him where she is buried. Norman takes the book and enters the graveyard, and tries to read the book at the grave of the seven Puritans who accused and hanged her. He is interrupted by school bully Alvin, who wants to get back at him for accidentally ruining his chance of going on a date with a girl he liked. The sun sets and Agatha's ghost rises from the grave in the form of a storm resembling an actual witch and raises the seven Puritans as zombies. The zombies attempt to communicate with Norman, but he and Alvin flee the scene. As the storm spreads over the town, Norman and Alvin return to Mr. Prenderghast's cabin, and Norman asks Prenderghast's corpse for help, but gets no answers. Norman finally comes to the conclusion that he read at the wrong spot, but the zombies break in. Norman and Alvin hide, but then retreat again and run into Norman's friend Neil, Neil's brother Mitch, and Norman's sister Courtney. Driving away in Mitch's van, Norman contacts Salma about where Agatha was buried. Salma tells them that Agatha tried in the Town Hall, so there may be a record on her burial. Agatha's ghost descends over town and the zombies make it into Blithe Hollow, but are attacked by the residents of the town and chased into the Town Hall, where Norman and the others are trying to find Agatha's records. As an angry mob attacks the Town Hall, Norman sees the witch hovering above and climbs the Hall's tower and tries to read the book to her, but Agatha hits him with a bolt of lightning. Norman falls unconscious, and has a flashback where he witnesses Agatha being pronounced guilty of witchcraft by Judge Hopkins and sentenced to execution. When he wakes up, he questions the zombies as to why they killed her. The Judge sadly admits they were afraid, and believed they were doing what was right, but was wrong, and asks Norman to help stop the curse. Norman is reluctant to help them after learning of killing Agatha, but agrees and convinces the mob to stop their attack. Enraged, Agatha begins destroying the town, causing the mob to flee. Norman is directed to Agatha's grave by the Judge, and tries to speak with her. Agatha attacks him to make him leave, but Norman endures her attack and reaches through to her, calming her down. They have a conversation, and Norman tells her that he knows how she feels. Having found someone who understands her, Agatha is able to move on to the afterlife, along with the seven Puritans. Personality Not much is known of Agatha's personality. She was shown crying twice, the first when she was sentenced to execution, and the second when she realizes she killed a butterfly. She appeared to like her mother's bedtime stories, as it was the one thing that could calm her down. However, when confronted by Norman, she called it a "stupid story". She appeared to be prone to anger as a ghost, screaming at Norman and attacking him repeatedly. Agatha was also shown to be somewhat intelligent. She knew that the living residents of Blithe Hollow would attack the seven zombified Puritans. When she saw Norman trying to read the book to her, she immediately shot a bolt of electricity at the book. She also appeared to hate witches due to being accused of practicing witchcraft. At one point, she was shown destroying various objects in the town resembling witches, including a witch costume, a witch statue, and a sign depicting a hanged witch. Appearance Human Form Before her death, Agatha had a very similar appearance to Norman. She had blackish-brown hair and eyebrows. She had a pale complexion and her cheeks were red. She had somewhat pale purple lips and eyelids. She normally wore a gray dress, white colors, and wore red shoes. Ghost Form Agatha's ghost form looked very similar to her human form. Unlike the other ghosts who looked relatively normal but were green, Agatha's ghost form was unnaturally yellow in color. Her dress was yellow as well and her hair was lightning. Her irises were white and her pupils were brown. Her eyebrows were a pale yellow. A second head identical to her own head occasionally appeared. She had noticeable eye bags. Witch Form Agatha, when she rose from the dead, concealed her true appearance in the form of a giant storm resembling a witch. This form resembled a typical witch, with a long nose and pointy chin. Her teeth were pointed and jagged. The storm was unnaturally purple in color and her eyes and mouth were glowing yellow. Like with Agatha's ghost form, a second witch head would sometimes appear. Category:2010's Debuts Category:Villains Category:Witches Category:Kid villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Deceased villains Category:Female villains Category:Strong Villains Category:Destoryers Category:Reformed villains Category:Tragic Villains Category:Animated Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Laika Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Probably Deceased villains